


Limit of Love

by bubblyani



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Freddie Jackson was your world, your everything. But when you encounter what seemed to be the truth about the man you loved, what would you do? What is the limit of your love?





	1. Part 1

The sun shining at nighttime was a phenomenon considered impossible. But not for you. Especially whenever those eyes, mixed with green and blue were in view. Whenever that smile, that flashed with happiness never left you alone. The smile that hinted happiness that only both of you could ever share.

All this, belonged to Freddie Jackson. And fortunately, he belonged to you.

“Busy with work?”

The question escaped your lips ever so casually, as your boyfriend entered the flat. You may have sounded so, but only you knew how excited you were upon seeing him.

_“_Mmmm yeah yeah…more or less” closing the door behind him, Freddie pondered while answering,“How about you?” His attention proceeded to move over to you, who seemed to be leaning on the pantry, scribbling something with focus.

“Oh! the same…yeah” you replied, tone filled with empathy, eyes unmoved.

“What you up to?”

“Ah…I got to fill these out for mum..” you said, pointing with your pen when he peeped from your side.

“It’s funny…” you began, “…when my parents used to tell me how busy they were, I wouldn’t believe them for one sodding bit…but now…” chuckling, you continued, “I understand…”

You didn’t hear his reply. In fact you didn’t hear anything at all.

“I hope you know…I’m not that kind of girl…to give you an awful time just cause I don’t see you for a few days an-Freddie? are you listening?”

Your question finally seemed valid, especially when you felt the zipper of your dress slowly being undone, and you knew Freddie was behind you.

“Hmmm? Yeah go on…” his mindless response made you chuckle, for you knew where this was heading.

“Anyways, I’m really alright with th …” you suddenly paused, “….that”. You were suddenly aware of the tight claps of your bra as it was finally loosened, when he unhooked it.

“Hmmm…”

In a concentrated world of his own, Freddie went ahead to brush your hair upfront. Your skin was rife with life with his feathery kisses landing on the back of your neck.

“So…how about…” shivering, you continued , “you?” 

Holding on to the pantry, you were fully distracted from your previous engagement, “Things still sour with Ozzy?” You struggled to form that question with all your might when his kisses descended down to the your now exposed back.

“Yeah….not much has changed with that selfish bugger…” he muttered on to your skin. You sighed, slowly turning to face him.

“I’m sorry Freddie…” you said, stroking his cheek, “he might think highly of Jimmy now. But it won’t last forever…”

“Yeah well… let’s not talk about that fuckin’ geezer…when I’m here with you. Come here-”

With his hands on your waist, he kissed you on the lips.You were clearly reminded of the magic you shared with him the moment the lips touched.

As the magic sustained, those hands skillfully wandered back, tightly holding on to the openings of your dress. And in one clean motion , you felt him pull your dress down, the unhooked bra catching up, until you remained in just your underwear. Giggling into the kiss, you were definitely not surprised.

“Awwww…hello darlings…” Freddie cried out affectionately, his eyes moving over to your bare breasts. Brushing your hair back, you offered him a better view. “Fuckin’ hell…” you watched him lick his lips,“I missed these so much I even fuckin’ dreamt of them…” leaning forward, your head titled to the side as you felt him kiss your jawline. He was indeed serious, quickly cupping your left breast with his right hand, his palm encircling your nipple until it grew hard. All this, you were no stranger to. It was merely one of the things he enjoyed,and you certainly didn’t mind.

“Did you miss _me_?”

He pulled away from your neck, the moment you asked him that. You may be fine not seeing him for a while, but it did not encompass your insecurities about his feelings for you.

His left hand that remained on your waist suddenly disappeared, grabbing your face only to kiss you once again. You felt your entire body de solidify when his kiss grew intense. You wanted to take all those words back when his tongue entwined with yours, deepening it within seconds.

“Every …fucking …day babe” he breathed. Excitedly, you bit your lower lip upon his satisfactory response. Finally your hunger were on par with his.

“You know…”

“Hmmm?”

“It has been a while…” you purred, guiding his hand from your face, over to your buttocks, “since we-Ahh…” gasping, you felt a dose of pleasure when he took your nipple between his fingers, “…fooled around on the pantry” you moaned, immersed in arousal as his fingers rolled the hardened bud.

Chuckling low in victory, Freddie gave it a playful pull, making it swollen and red. Once he savored your moan which followed, he kissed you hungrily, showing his approval before lifting you up, placing you firmly on the pantry top to begin your lustful escapade.

6 months. You couldn’t believe you didn’t know of him, you didn’t know of this bliss 6 months before.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

** _(6 months ago)_ **

A zombie would have approved of the way you stepped into the pub, for it was a spot on imitation.The pub was almost deserted, and fortunately you preferred it that way. How else would it mirror your emotions? Sliding into a bar stool, your heavy sigh signaled the bartender of your arrival.

The vodka you ordered did not seem to help one bit, leading you to take another sip with a larger volume. You wished you could melt away just like the alcohol that melted away in your tongue. In the midst of all the melancholy, you were suddenly startled when a figure sat right next to you.

“Oi! Billy…the usual, mate”

This voice, it hinted somewhat of an attractive tone. It was the tone you liked. And as you stealthily turned your head to lay your eyes on him, you knew your instincts were not mistaken. His half opened shirt showed off the gold chain around his neck. And the way he scratched his ear, gave his rings and piercing quite the attention. But nevertheless, he looked appealing. He was handsome in your eyes, and you knew you weren’t the only one who stood by this. And all the sudden, you felt aware of yourself.

_“_You like what you see, babe?”

Eyes widened, you were now definitely aware of how he caught you staring.

“Oh!” turning away in an instant “I’m sorry…that was rude” you said weakly. He chuckled.

“Ohhh…naaahhh” he shook his hand in the air“it’s alright, it’s a free country, innit Billy?” He said, looking at the bartender.

You chuckled, feeling more at ease. It seems you haven’t screwed up yet.

“So…” the man began, “…what’s a beauty like you…” he continued, pointing at you, “doing here alone..at a time like this?”

The mere fact he acknowledged you as beautiful was a progressive step forward. And it cheered you up even more.

_“_Well…this _‘beauty’_ just got fired”you said, raising your glass “Here’s to no future!”

“Awww fuckin hell…” with a dejected tone, he turned to you “ I’m sorry love” he said, to which you responded with shrugged shoulders, “Billy…another round for her..on me”

Heart wrapped in warmth, you looked up from your glass, “Thanks”

Along with the second round, came in introductions, and more excuses for conversation.

“So…what were you doing?”

“I was a hairdresser” you said, “at Lola’s”

“Blimey…is that right?” He asked with surprise. You nodded with a smile.

“Uh huh” you uttered, making you sad later on.

“Well,…”he began,“it’s a fuckin pity they lost themselves a great employee..” he said, lighting up his cigar during.

“Heheh you don’t know that” you said, with your elbows on the table “for all you may know, I might have been the worst one”

“Nahhh…you know what? I don’t believe you” he stubbornly disagreed, as his piercing gaze caught your attention.

“Well…” You muttered, “then I won’t stop you” you smiled.

Looking back at him, you realized you’ve never seen eyes as beautiful as his. And how they held their own against those luscious lips he owned. Thick, inviting and very kissable.

Funny, your thoughts even went that far.

When you went home that night, your stomach ached from laughter, your jaw ached from smiling the entire evening. But your heart didn’t ache, for it was lifted. For you made a friend out of Freddie Jackson.

Your heart continued to remain lifted when the your phone rang frantically the next evening. With its shrill tone, it urged you to answer.

“Hello?”

“Y/N…” that tone echoed in your ear, “Hello babe…”. You squealed in glee.

“Freddieeee…” you cried out, “oh…how are you?” You asked, holding on to the phone “I was just thinking about you…”

“Oh yeah?” He sounded pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah…” your reply was instant “Oh Freddie…I got my old job back!” 

“Fuckin’Hell you serious?” He exclaimed. You nodded, “I am …”. His chuckle through the line made your heart sing.

“Well congratulations babe…”

“Thank you…” your tone grew soft. “Hey..why don’t you come over tomorrow?” You said, leaning on the pantry “I’ll cook ya something” you said, excitement filling your bloodstream.

“You sure I won’t choke to death now?” Freddie asked teasingly. You giggled.

“Very funny …you won’t cause …I’m actually quite good”

“Really now?” You involuntarily nodded to his curiosity, “Fuck! My mouth is watering just thinking about it”

Suddenly that tone his, held you by the hand and took you somewhere. Somewhere quite dirty. Suddenly you imagined his eyes washing over you, as if you were the mouthwatering meal.

“Oh um uh…heheheh” you struggled with your response, for you were too busy blushing “…well I’ll see you tomorrow”

The moment you hung up you knew impatience was to rule the day.

Your heart couldn’t stop racing with excitement as you waited for him “tomorrow”. You clearly remembered how you impatiently floated your way towards the door the moment knocks made themselves known.

Although, when you opened the door you were faced with a man who did not look as joyful as you. Instead, there he stood, feeling his own pulse, looking lost.

You swore your heart sank.

“Freddie?” You asked softly, “What’s the matter?”

Wiping his eyes with his fingers, he cleared his throat.

“Nothing babe…I’m fine” he forced himself a grin. You were not entirely convinced. However, you didn’t want to force your way in either. Nevertheless, there he was right in front of you.

Little did he expect you to surprise him by wrapping your arms around him, pulling into an embrace.

“ I am…so glad you’re here…” you breathed into his shoulder, “ ever since I met you I…I feel happier. My life…seems better”

His grip tightened around you.

“Me too, babe”

The shivers you felt running down your spine were indeed real. When you felt him slowly take a whiff of your hair, that heart of yours suddenly remembered to race again. Ready, set, go. There it was.

Pulling away slowly, you looked up shyly to find Freddie’s lips staring at you.Those lips always looked good. But up close, oh! so much better. 

“Did anyone ever tell you…” those lips began to form words, “…how fucking good you smell?”

“No…” you whispered, hypnotized. You wanted to kiss him. With all your heart. They were calling out to you.

Before you could inhale, Freddie moved in swiftly, snatching your hopeful lips with his hypnotizing ones. How relieved you were to know he felt the same. As you pulled him in, you knew he’d wholeheartedly agree to the events that will follow.

You were never shy with the idea of lust or the pleasures of the flesh, but that was it. They were interesting, experiential and stimulating; but in the end of the day, you were empty. For love never bothered to get to know you. But that night, when you saw him, when you held him, when he conversed with you through words and touch, you you felt the presence of something you never felt before. You felt love. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

** _(The next morning) _ **

When he exited the building, he did it with a swagger full of pride. He certainly welcomed the morning looking refreshed and ready. Wearing a toothy grin, he turned back to find you joining him outside.

Hands were enveloped tightly, and greetings were exchanged inaudibly. All before he held your face lovingly, to plant a kiss that would almost last the entire day. Satisfied, you could not help but utter words of affection to him, when he stared in to your eyes with longing.

With a chuckle, the hands quickly parted, allowing yours to wave back at him as you ran to catch the bus. All the while he stood there, lighting his cigarette, eyes glued to your disappearing figure until he finally left for business.

All this, she watched. And as she did, fidgeting seemed non-existent for a few minutes for she was busy holding her breath. Proceeding to bite her manicured nails, Jackie Jackson could not believe what she witnessed just then.


	2. Part 2

“So…what’s her name?”   
Jackie finally decided to speak out, forcing Jimmy Jackson to answer reluctantly. But not before a long pause. 

“Her name is Y/N Y/L/N”   
Letting out a sigh, Jackie kept staring through the windscreen of the car. Finding about matters like this never was easy for her, “Well? How about last week? Who was that?”

Freddie’s cousin grew silent, holding on to the steering wheel. With a scoff, Jackie shook her head in disbelief, “It was her wasn’t it?” She said, “No wonder you know her name…” she added, “How long has this been going on? A month?”   
Nervous, Jimmy rubbed his temples in response. Jackie turned to him, “Two months? Three?” Her tone going higher with each word.   
“Six…actually…” He finally replied.   
All Jackie could do was shake her head in disbelief once again. “And there was no one else..?” Her tone grew soft with fear. For this was not of the norm. Pressing his lips together, Jimmy exhaled.   
“No one…”

Surely this felt as if one of her worst fears were coming to light.   
“So what is it? Does he-” she began, “…does he love her?”   
She asked, tone laced with desperation. Jimmy finally turned to face her, “I just stay outside waiting for him, Jackie.I honestly don’t know” he said, “He_ did _get her old job back and I never saw him with another-maybe….maybe he does care for her…” he sighed, “I don’t know…”

The pills in the bottle shook as Jackie tightly held on to it inside her jacket pocket. For this discovery was definitely not what she expected.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Y/N?”

Looking up in a flash, you caught yourself staring at the mirror, “yes?”   
Bursts of laughter filled the salon, thanks to your confused reaction.   
“See? I told you…she’s off in her head somewhere, or else she’d never smile through this…” Claire, one of the hairdressers at Lola’s cried out. Gently pulling locks of your client’s hair up, you were still confused, “ Smile through what? What happened?”   
Laughter exploded around you once again.   
“See? …no clue” Estelle, another workmate, joined in.   
“Please be careful with my hair though…” your client said, teasing you with a giggle. Shocked, you covered your mouth, “My goodness, of course! I’m sorry….oh… I’m so embarrassed” you shook your head.

“Embarrassed? Or overjoyed?”   
“Ooooohh!”   
“Oh…her boyfriend has stopped by eh?”

“Stop it …” you chuckled, scrunching your nose. Quite frankly, they were not wrong. It was quite a wonder why your face muscles did not start to ache, for you were grinning ear to ear ever since you stepped into the salon this morning.

_Freddie.   
_

“So when will we ever meet this man of yours, Y/N?” Estelle asked, as she continued to blow dry her client’s hair. Before you could even answer, Claire interrupted.   
“Forget meeting, when will we ever _hear_ about this man of yours?”   
Brushing off the excess hair off the client’s shoulders, you clicked your tongue, “Oh you know me, I don’t give away that easy” you continued, whilst the others listened to you with intent, hairdresser and client regardless, “and besides, I don’t want to until I’m sure…what if we decide to end things…wouldn’t that be embarrassing?”   
Sounds of disapproval sprung out from everyone in the premises.   
“Oh you do think too much…”   
“I’m just being careful…that’s all”   
Taking off the cutting cape, your eyes suddenly caught the sight of a walking figure through the glass window. With messy blond hair and plump lips, she looked beautiful, she looked alluring.

With a 15 minute break in your grasp at midday, you did not dare to waste it, but stepped out to grab some lunch instead. Strutting along to the beat in your head, you somehow felt as if you were not alone. Surely you knew you were out on your own. Unless of you were being watched, of course.

Making a halt on the pavement, you bravely turned around. No one in particular caught your attention. Except for the passerby’s minding their own business, and the blonde- 

The blonde. 

Pleasantly surprised by the sight of her, you watched as she stood on the other side of the road, attempting to hail a taxi. In hopes that beautiful stranger would make it to her destination safely, you turned back to head over to your own.

After the usual greetings and whatnot, the sandwich finally landed in your hand. Excitement made itself known as your mouth watered, for you knew today it would taste better. 

_Freddie. _

“Excuse me…” you addressed the taxi that stopped beside you, allowing the elderly driver to peep out from the driver’s seat,  
“Yes love, where you headed to?”   
“Not me …” shaking your head, you continued, “but _she _might need this..” you said, pointing at the blonde who still seemed to be waiting across the road. The driver looked over at her.   
“That bird? Nah..looks awful like she was waiting for someone”   
“I see…” you muttered, now even more fascinated by the figure who had become even more mysterious.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Upon seeing your next client standing by the door, you quickly swallowed the last bite, dusting off the sandwich crumbs from your hands.

“Estelle…could you take her for the wash till I get ready?” You asked, while washing your hands, “Hey there! I’ll be right with you…” you added as your client passed by, waving at you. Another cut, another chance to give someone a new look. No wonder you loved your job. Somehow, the salon which never failed to sound lively, suddenly felt noisy in a way no one particularly appreciated. And that reached your ears sooner than expected.

“Ma’am…do you have an appointment?”   
“I need to speak to her…”  
“I’m sorry but she’s with a customer right now”   
“I don’t care …”  
“Ma’am please!”

Drying your hands with a towel, you looked over to see what the hubbub was about over at the front desk. And your eyes suddenly widened with surprise.

It was her.

The blonde you kept seeing, throughout the day. And it made it more of a surprise when she kept pointing at you. Taking a deep breath, you slowly walked over.

“Claire…what’s going on?” You asked your colleague, who was the unfortunate victim of this noisy encounter. Turning to you, her tone softened.  
“She wants to talk to you apparently-”  
“Are you Y/N?” The woman asked loudly, with hands folded and forming quite an attitude.  
“Yes..Hello! Are you here to get a hair appointment?” You attempted to be polite, as you extended your hand out to her. Only you felt a stinging pain when she slapped it away.   
“Pfft…I wouldn’t get my hair touched by your filthy hands even if you were the last person on earth!”   
“What?” You asked, completely confused, “I’m sorry but who are you?”   
Scoffing, the woman answered, “I’m Jackie… Jackie Jackson” she continued, “Freddie’s wife!”  
You froze, and for a moment you felt as if time froze as well. This was not the surprise you were hoping for.

“W-Wife?” You said to yourself softly, “No…no…” you shook your head, “I’m sorry but there’s surely been a misunderstanding” attempting a laugh, you continued , “Freddie is not married” you said in confidence.   
“Yeah? How are you so sure?” The woman asked.   
Your laughter stopped, when reality finally struck. Were you ever really sure of who he was? Did you really ever check? Or were you just fine with the whatever he shared with you?  
“No…” you began, “ …he couldn’t be…”   
“Yes he is…” Jackie said, taking a step forward, “and you should know that he is a father to three kids” she said, her voice growing even more infuriated.   
“Th-three?…” you asked meekly, for you almost had no voice. Suddenly Freddie Jackson is turning out to be a stranger. Your look of disbelief made her chuckle with satisfaction.   
“Well my my…look at this…”she jeered, “…you don’t really know him, do ya?”   
“That’s not true! I _do_ know him” you snapped back stubbornly. Although you did not know why. Why would you say that? Was that because of the connection you shared? But in the end of the day, was it even real?

“Really?? I bet you don’t really know what he really does…”  
“Business …” you began , “…he does-”  
“He really has gotten himself a foolish one this time, ain’t he?” Jackie said, folding her hands.   
“Freddie’s a Gangster”   
Your eyes grew wider than ever before, “W-What?”   
Although, as you recollected all his conversations in a flash, it all finally made sense now. But still, shocked was all that you were.   
“That’s right…a cold blooded gangster” Jackie said, “…a charming man like him. He’s greedy for money…and women. Yeah, I don’t really need to tell you about all the other tarts he’s been seeing…”  
You were simply speechless. This was certainly your worst nightmare coming to life. This did not fail to get everyone’s attention. You felt all eyes falling on the both of you.   
“Yeah that’s right…you’re just one of them…one of those fuckin’ tarts …one of those stealing bitc-”  
“Stop” you cried out, your temples tightening as you held your own head, looking down to hide the tears that came streaming down. How you wished this nightmare would end soon.   
“Oh! are you finally insulted ?” She jeered once more.   
“Alright please …” Claire finally came in between the two of you, “We’re in public for Christ’s sakes!”   
“Well…why don’t _you_ do me a favor…” Jackie shouted, “…and stay the FUCK away from him!”   
“Get out”   
Head bent low, your voice was low, but in control.   
Surprised, Jackie tilted her head.   
“Excuse me?” She asked. Looking up at her, you took a deep breath.   
“I may be foolish…” you began, sniffing “…possibly the most foolish person in the world. But I’m no thief…and I still got me pride ….” your words were strong, and so was your voice “ now get out…” you said, clenching your fists, “GET OUT!”   
“Just go please…” Claire said pushing Jackie away. Slapping her hand away, Jackie took one last look at you, her eyes burning with hatred before she left the salon.

There was nothing but dead silence that filled the room. Wiping your tears away, you turned back to walk over to your client. The show must go on, true. A promise needed to be kept, you must not keep them waiting. But the moment your eyes caught the concerned look of your customer, you could not help but give an apologetic look in return.   
“Y/N…?” You heard Claire from behind.   
That was it. The shield you wanted to hold up, felt heavier than you expected. You couldn’t keep it up any longer.   
“I’m sorry…” you whispered, before your heels made a run for it to the washroom.

Catching up to you, Claire finally found you staring at yourself in the mirror by the sink. Mascara ruined as black tears stained your cheeks.   
“Love, you alright?” She asked, gently rubbing your back. Closing your eyes, you felt more tears moistening your cheeks.   
“This…this can’t be…”

All has crumbled down, and you were lying under the rubble, bruised and broken. Nothing made sense. You knew in your heart what you felt, but at the same time, you felt like the biggest fool in the world. But you knew what you had with Freddie was something more than simplistic. You knew that every second you were with him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _(3 months ago)   
_ **

When Freddie visited you that fateful night 3 months ago, it was late and certainly unannounced.   
The stench of alcohol made itself known the moment you opened the door, revealing a drunk Freddie standing before you. This scenario was not at all new, nor was it irritating. A drunk Freddie Jackson would usually be either entertaining, sexually curious, or just plain drowsy, all in need of a bed. But that night, he was different. He was sad. And you could tell.   
  
“Freddie?” You asked softly. Sniffing, he merely entered. You watched him mumble to himself softly as he sat himself down on the settee.   
Uneasy by the sight which was unusual, you quickly sat beside him.   
“Babe…what’s wrong?” You asked, rubbing his lap in comfort as he kept staring at the wall.   
Turning his head to you, Freddie leaned forward, surprising you with a kiss.  
His kisses never failed to intoxicate you. But these, they literally tasted of alcohol. But they also tasted of distraction, strong with the desire to hide something. And you did not fall for that. Pulling yourself away from his irresistible lips, you gently held his face.   
“Freddie…” you said, “What’s the matter? You can tell me…” your tone of pure sincerity seemed to have pierced through to reveal a moment of sobriety. Especially when you found him to cover his face with his hands, sighing heavily.

“I fucked up…”   
You could not believe what your ears when you heard him respond,“I fucked up so much Y/N…”   
As his voice broke, so did your heart.   
“Oh come here…I got you” pulling him close, you held him in an embrace, kneeling on the settee as you placed his head on your chest, “…tell me in your own time Freddie…I got you”   
Holding you tightly in return, Freddie sniffed and you welcomed his warm, silent tears trickling down your chest.   
As you spoke warm words of comfort to his mumbles, as you stroked his head and kissed his hair, you realized how much you loved this man. You felt an overwhelming sense of intensity of the love you had for him. So much you could cry. So much you were ready and willing to stand by him in anything.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

** _(Present)   
_ **

Were you ready to stand by him for this?

Tears simply would not stop streaming down your face. As if a tap was left half-opened in the back of your eyes. You were seconds away from breaking down, crawling on the floor, only to bawl your eyes out for the biggest mistake you possibly have made.   
Nighttime arrived once more, and the knocks on the door that followed were expected. You knew it was him, for he promised it would be. When the sun was shining you were impatient to see him. But when the sun was setting, you were impatient for answers instead.

“Babe H-”  
Freddie paused, as soon as he saw your face when you opened the door. The aura felt different, from the way you opened the door to your expression of greeting.   
Quick, sharp, cold and silent.

“Babe? You alright?” He asked, suddenly aware of the swollen eyes and red nose that you tried so hard to hide.   
Taking a deep breath, you looked up at him, “Could you come inside please?” You said monotonously.   
With a confused nod, Freddie entered. Although you could tell he was too occupied with concern over you.   
“Seriously babe …” he began, “…what’s going on? Was it-”  
“Jackie came to see me today…”   
You said, closing the door with a swift movement.   
Tension filled the room as expected. Given his expression, Freddie did not play the fool. Suddenly it was too silent to bear.   
Scoffing, you continued “…and I uh…got quite an earful really…” you said, “…about who you really are…what you really do…” You felt your tone slowly start to break,   
“…and how you’ve been lying to me the whole time!!!”   
“Y/N…”   
The salty floods were let loose, and so were the infuriating screams of frustration. You pushed Freddie away the moment he tried to approach you.   
“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??” You cried out,“What did I ever do to you to make you do this??”   
“Y/N-”  
“You!” You began, pointing at him, “You’re my first love, Freddie…” you said, “…you meant so much to me…” Your tone grew weary,“just…why didn’t you tell me…WHY?” You cried out.

“Because it didn’t matter” Freddie finally spoke, frustration rich in his voice. This made you laugh sarcastically.   
“Ugh of course!” You said, “It doesn’t matter, cause there’s a missus in the picture and I’m just one of those flavors right?” You asked, forcing him to rub his eye sockets. Truthfully you were surprised he did not lash out nor yell.   
“Was this all some sort of game to you?”You asked, holding out your hands.   
“There was no game, babe…”  
“Well there definitely seems to be one-”  
“Y/N I love you!”

You froze, upon hearing his frustration increase in volume. Taking a deep breath, he took a step closer to you. And you did not refuse it. There he went, finding your weak spots.   
Faces only centimeters away, he managed to get you to look directly at him.   
“I was never fucking around” he said, in a serious tone, “I used to…but never with you …”.   
You did not respond, for a part of you wanted to hear him out. He took another deep breath to continue, “I am what she said…but this…this was never a game for me, Y/N”   
Noses brushing against one another, you felt your breathing synchronize with his.  
“I wish I could trust you” you whispered. This time it was Freddie’s turn to scoff.   
“So that’ it? You don’t trust your Freddie anymore? Babe…remember…you got me, right?” He said, holding you gently by the arms.   
As much as a part of you longed to agree with him, you still did not manage to get rid of the sense of betrayal. Shaking your head slowly, you averted your eyes down.   
“No…”   
Shaking his own head, Freddie clicked his tongue in disbelief as his hands moved over to your face, “Babe please …” he whispered, before pressing his lips against yours. That magnet called his lips got you on hold, but you were adamant on letting them go.   
“No…” you pulled away, finally looking at him. Only to see the desperation in his eyes; something you had never seen before. Those eyes truly wanted you. Those eyes were enslaved to you. Those eyes did not want to lose you. At that moment, something in you released. You realized that it was your own form of desperation. The desperate need to feel the lips of the man you loved so much. The man who made you feel things no one ever could. The man who was your weakness.

When those lips attempted to attach to yours once again, you did not object. Instead, as you kissed him back, you made a decision. 

Just One night

“Freddie…” you breathed, before he interrupted you with another kiss.   
And involuntarily, you allowed him. It was passionate, it was hungry.   
With the continuing kisses, Freddie guided you to your bedroom, for old habits remained unchanged.   
“Mmmm…”   
Breaking away, you looked at him with infatuated eyes, “Tell me you love me” you breathed as you both stood next to the bed.   
  
“I love you” he growled, proving his point as his tongue desperately clung onto yours, weakening you by the knees.  
  
Holding him by his hair, you pushed yourself against him, deepening the kiss until you both were just one. Freddie’s greedy hands pulled up your skirt, allowing him access to cup your buttocks with ease. When that greed grazed over those cheeks, you did not think of anything else but pure desire.   
“Tell me you want me…” your demands continued. Gasps made a special appearance as he turned you around in a flash, resting his head on your shoulder.   
“I want you…” he growled to your ear, proceeding to nibble the lobe.   
“How much do you want me?” You breathed, pushing your buttocks back, grinding them against him, until he began to moan.   
“So…fucking…much”   
Grabbing your by the waist, Freddie answered you, placing your hand over his noticeable erection. 

Just One night.

And it all happened so quickly.   
Panties pulled down in an instant, you heard the belt unbuckling, signaling you to get on the bed on all fours; not long before his erect shaft entered you. When he moved inside you, every moment the world silently witnessed you two explore passion together, every time you two pleasures one another, flashed before you. You envisioned it all. You relived it all. But most of all, you savored the present. This moment of pleasure he gave you, this expression of passion he was desperate to offer you.

Just One night.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hair sprawled over the mattress, you remained lying on the bed on your side. With your lower half naked, you watched Freddie sit there next to you. His cigarette lit up, he stared straight ahead, smoking while stroking his messy hair. You gingerly moved your leg over to his lap, your toes accidentally brushing against his manhood. Stroking your calve back and forth, Freddie grabbed your foot, bringing it up to his face so that he could kiss it. And he did. He kissed it with devotion. He even went far enough to surprise you by sucking on a few toes. Not that this was new. But it felt new the he way he slowly executed it. As if he wanted to savor it.

“Don’t leave me Y/N…” he muttered. Turning his head, he looked right at you. You did not respond, but stared back at him instead. Putting your leg away, he turned you until you finally were lying on your back.   
“Freddie….” You finally began.   
“Just don’t…” he begged, climbing on top of you. Contrary to your thoughts, you watched him loosen the last two buttons of your shirt, until he caught a glimpse of your navel. “Please Y/N…” he breathed, proceeding to kiss your stomach, sending chills down your spine.

One last time. 

As he continued to unbutton your shirt, his voice remained soft, “…don’t leave me…” He said, opening your shirt. His kisses resumed, moving from your navel all the way up to your rib cage, lazily pushing up your bra high enough, your breasts were suddenly exposed.   
The mere movement of the material brushing over made your nipples visibly hard. Inhaling deeply, you suppressed your need for expectations.

One last time.

“I can’t fuckin live without you…” kissing every inch of each breast with desperation, he breathed, “ I can’t…”. Successfully he began to press your buttons with his tobacco induced tongue and soft lips over them; as those kisses turned into slow licks over your hardened buds. Your frustrated moans mixed well with his grunts as he involuntarily proceeded to suck on them with habit. Silently, you wished he’d kiss longer, he’d suck harder, marking you his forever. And you let him do so, enjoying every bit of it. The way Freddie Jackson indulged every inch of you at his pleasure was something you found extremely arousing. As expected you felt his shaft get hard against your knee, preparing yourself to guided him into you.

For a moment, bad things never happened. For a moment you were not lied to. When you think of Freddie, you only wanted your memories with him to be unforgettable. 

One last time.

The next morning Freddie Jackson stirred awake, only to find himself alone in your bed. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He could not find you. Not an inch of your flat nor the salon was left unattended. Desperation was so strong that even Jimmy was consulted for help. But unfortunately, you were not to be found.   
Could it be that last night was the last time he held you? The last time he kissed you? The last time he made love to you?   
Was he at the brink of losing his sanity over losing you?  
No one was able to reach him, and he made sure that nobody did.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Drained physically and emotionally, Freddie Jackson was left with nothing but to drown his sorrows in alcohol. But the moment he entered the bar, he suddenly felt energy returning to himself once again. 

Especially when he caught the sight of you. 

Sipping on vodka, you looked no different from the first time he ever laid eyes on you. That fated first meeting.   
Setting the glass on the table, you casually looked over to find him walking towards you. To his surprise, you merely smiled at him. But that smile seemed exhausted, experienced, heartbroken, decisive.   
“What’s a beauty like you…” he began, “…doing here at a time like this?” He said, sitting next to you. You chuckled by the reminder of that line.   
“Well…this beauty..” You sighed, “had quite the shocking day…full of secrets and…” you paused, taking another sip, “…she doesn’t know what to do about it”.  
Freddie held his breath, never taking his eyes of you; fearful of the bitter truth that might exit your lips and break his heart forever.   
“But…” you chuckled, “I realized…” rubbing your face with your hands, you continued, 

“ I love you too fucking much Freddie Jackson…” 

Exhaling deeply, he surprised you as he closed his eyes with relief.   
“I know…I was foolish to trust you, I was blind to ignore the truth” you said, as your voice began to break, “but life without you…” you turned to him, “ won’t be a life for me at all…”   
“Y/N…” he began, placing his hand on top of yours, “ Me and Jackie…it is not going well…” he continued, “and her family…they don’t want me around any more” his voice low with seriousness.   
Nodding, you kept listening. You needed reasons to be a believer.   
“You…babe…you keep me sane. You keep me happy” he said, his gaze piercing through your own, “I can’t do it without you. Please…” he pleaded, before you held his hand in return with a nod. The sight of this vulnerable man broke you. But it also warmed your heart to know he was not afraid to show it.

“I’m here. I got you” you replied, your grip tightening, “But from now on, no more secrets, Freddie” you said, fully turning to him on your barstool “If you want me to be there, I won’t be in the dark anymore. Let me help you”. Cupping his face, your eyes began to twinkle, “What Maggie and Jimmy have? We can have it too!” You smiled, “You and me! We can do it! We can be happy. I have no bad blood with Jackie…and I can certainly love your children as if they were my own” your heart bloomed upon seeing Freddie flash a huge smile of pure joy.   
“Freddie…” you tenderly stroked his cheek, “Let me be a part of your life… your real life. Let me love you completely for who you are…Your sanity, your insanity…all of it”   
  
“Fucking hell…” he chuckled, “You scared me Y/N…I thought I’d lost you for good today”. You would be lying if you did not admit you were touched.

Chuckling in return, you smiled back, “Well…you haven’t. You won’t ev-”

You happily offered your silence as Freddie Jackson kissed you with indescribable passion. He kissed you with purest form of liberty and relief, and you felt every bit of it to the core.   
“May I suggest you two get some privacy, Freddie?”   
Laughing into the kiss, the both of you were suddenly aware of the bartender’s sudden appearance.   
“Sorry ,Billy” you squeaked, covering your face embarrassingly.   
“Right Billy, mate…” Freddie began, “…another round on me…for me Missus…”  
Looking at him, your jaw dropped in disbelief. With a low chuckle, Freddie wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you close in confirmation. For he had already decided.

“Yeah you heard right! …” he said proudly, “Me Missus!”


End file.
